Spectroscopy systems and methods are used to analyze the composition of various types of materials, including gases, liquids and the like. Spectroscopy is based on the fact that different chemical compositions absorb energy, e.g., light, at different frequencies, so that measuring the intensity versus the frequency of the light passed through a sample can be used to identify which light frequencies were absorbed by the sample and which were not. Thus, the chemicals present in the sample can be readily identified. Spectroscopy systems and methods also can identify the amount of light absorbed by the sample at each given frequency. Thus, the quantity of each chemical present in the chemical composition can be determined. In addition, such analysis can be performed with any one of various different ranges of light such as infrared, ultraviolet and the like, each of which pertains to a separate range of frequencies.
An absorption cell (or resonator), which holds the gas or liquid sample through which light is passed, is used to perform spectroscopy analysis in conjunction with suitable spectroscopy equipment, such as a collimated laser light and a light detector. It has long been realized that to increase the sensitivity in providing both quantitative and qualitative analyses, the collimated laser light must be passed through a very large percentage of the available sample. Thus, absorption cells have been provided with “folded” light paths, in which mirrors reflect the light back and forth within the cell, such that the light makes multiple passes through the sample. The folded light path increases the optical path length between the laser and the light detector to thereby increase the sensitivity of a spectroscopy system incorporating an absorption cell producing a folded light path. Examples of existing “multi-pass” absorption cells are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,621; 4,749,276; 5,220,402; 5,440,143; 5,459,566; 5,485,276; 5,714,759; 5,731,583; 5,726,752; 5,818,578; and 5,949,537.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,373,056 and 6,528,792, commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, disclose a spectroscopic sensor system whereby the hot filament source also acts as its own bolometric sensor. This requires the emitted light to be returned to the source/bolometer itself, a unique condition not found in other spectroscopic systems. The optical cell detailed in both filings disclose an apparatus containing at least three functional elements, a source/bolometer, a return reflector, and a driver/detector where the optical cell occupies the space between the source/bolometer and the return reflector. The return reflector in both filings is either a flat or contoured mirror that returns at least some of the light back to the source. Therefore the light passes twice through the optical cell, once on its way from the source/bolometer to the return reflector and a second time on its way back from the return reflector to the source/bolometer.
What is still desired is an improved multi-pass sample cell for use in absorption spectroscopy that returns the light back to the source. This would be compatible with the hot self bolometer apparatus as detailed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,373,056 and 6,528,792 but would have applicability with other optical systems as well. Among other advantages and aspects, the new and improved multi-pass sample cell preferably will allow an absorption spectroscopy apparatus incorporating the cell to use light sources that are not collimated. In addition, the new and improved multi-pass sample cell preferably will minimize the difference (dispersion) in path lengths experienced by angularly divergent light rays traversing the sampling cell. The new and improved multi-pass sample cell preferably will also maintain or improve path length and throughput efficiency. Moreover, the new and improved multi-pass sample cell preferably will allow very high gas flow through the sampling cell while causing minimum disruption and turbulence to the gas flow. Furthermore, an absorption spectroscopy apparatus incorporating the new and improved multi-pass sample cell preferably will have a smaller total package size, including the source/bolometer, the optical cell, the driver/detector and the return reflector in order to fit into small footprint industry standard packaging.